


Logan's Room

by JustGalactic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Logan-centric, M/M, Slight logicality., boy do I sure love him, logan is a stuck up dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGalactic/pseuds/JustGalactic
Summary: Logan Sanders knows everything. He has nothing new to learn. He's never talked to the other sides; there is nothing they could possibly teach him. But when they come knocking, his entire viewpoint comes into question





	Logan's Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Mary's Room thought experiment, bc I'm a dumbass nerd!! :D

Logan Sanders knew everything about himself.

He was a factor of the personality of Thomas Sanders.

He was Logic.

Logan Sanders knew everything about Thomas.

He was turning seventeen in a week.

He liked to perform.

He was gay. Or possibly bi. Or something else entirely. Thomas wasn't quite sure, and Logan decided that it wasn't his department.

Logan Sanders knew everything about Thomas's emotions.

They start as ideas in Thomas's brain based on reactions to external stimuli.

They are translated to hormones released throughout Thomas's body.

Occasionally, they manifest in tears.

Logan Sanders knew everything.

His room was his world. Logan knew there was something outside of his door, but he never bothered to leave.

Logan's room was filled with books, newspapers, computers, anything Logan would need to research anything. He didn't need to eat or sleep or have social interaction like humans did, so he didn't. His room was always locked.

There was nothing new for him to learn outside of his room, so there was no point in leaving.

Logan Sanders hated philosopher Frank Jackson. Or, at least, Logan thought his ideas were foolish.

Jackson proposed a thought experiment wherein a scientist named Mary learns about the world simply though a black and white television monitor, never leaving her black and white room.

Mary learns everything there was to know about color. She knows how it hits the human retina. She knows how it is perceived by the brain. She knows the wavelength of the different colors of light.

One day, Mary's black and white monitor changes. Now, it shows her images that are in color. Does she learn anything new?

According to Jackson, yes. There are things about the world beyond the physical.

Logan scoffed at his question.

Of course she didn't learn anything new. Mary already knew everything about seeing color, there was nothing else to learn.

He knew there were other sides. He'd heard them talking in the hall outside of his room. He'd even interacted with them through Thomas once or twice. But Logan had never met them.

One day, as he was hard at work, there was a noise.

Someone was softly knocking on his dark blue door. Logan froze. A quiet voice spoke up.

"We weren't sure if there was even a side in here, but Roman kept insisting we check it out, so I just wanted to let you know that it's okay to come out! We'd all love to meet you!"

Logan recognized the overly optimistic voice as the voice of Patton, or Morality.

He knocked again.

"Wanna at least talk to me through the door?"

"I told you, there's nobody there, " came the disgruntled voice of Anxiety.

Logan cleared his throat.

"No, no. I am here." Silence. Logan wondered if he'd said something wrong. Then, excited whispering. Logan couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"Can you unlock your door? I'd love to meet you!"

Logan realized that his hand was shaking as he turned the lock and opened his door.

The three sides practically fell into his room.

Roman pranced around, destroying Logan's organizational system almost immediately, making Logan wince.

Anxiety stood in his doorway, clearly uncomfortable.

The very first thing Patton did was hug him.

Logan didn't reciprocate, his arms were glued to his sides. When Patton pulled away, his usually bright face fell.

"I'm sorry, did you not want a hug? Oh, I'm really sorry about that..."

As Patton continued blubbering out an apology, Logan just stared in confusion. Why was Patton so shocked? Why was Anxiety staring at his face?

Logan reached up, wondering if there was something on his cheek. When he pulled his hand away, it was wet.

"Are these tears?"

The other sides froze, staring incredulously at him.

"You....you've never cried?" Anxiety's fear of being noticed was overwhelmed by his utter shock.

As Logan looked back at them, he knew something was wrong, it had to be. This wasn't how interactions were supposed to go, Logan knew that. It was all too overwhelming.

"I'm- I'm allergic to you all." They just blinked and kept staring.

"What do you mean, bud?" Patton's cheeriness was dampened by concern.

"My- my throat feels so tight, my chest is warm, my heart is beating too fast, I must be going into shock-"

Patton laughed a little.

"I think you're just feeling," he said.

"No, this isn't what it's like, I know everything about emotions, this isn't that-"

"With all due respect, Geek Charming, I think Morality here knows more about emotions than you...what's your job anyway?"

"I'm Logic," he choked out. He was completely sobbing now. "I've read fifty books on em-emotions, I've read countless studies-"

"But you'd never felt it before," Patton said softly.

"That shouldn't matter!" The others jumped at his sudden shout. Patton seemed at a loss for what to do, and then he turned to Roman, who was frozen, holding one of Logan's books in his hands. Patton took the book and read the title out loud.

"How Emotions Are Made: The Secret Life Of The Brain." Logan looked up, his panic melting away for a moment.

"Yes, that's one of the first books I read. By Lisa Feldmann Barrett, it-"

"Look, Specs, I don't think we're going to understand anything you say about this book," Roman scoffed.

"Oh, I could teach you," Logan said nonchalantly.

"Could you?" Patton smiled, clapping. Logan felt his face grow hot.

"What..."

"You're blushing," Patton said with a small laugh. "I think we can teach you something too! C'mon, we're gonna go have lunch!"

And with that, Patton dragged Logan out of his room, Roman and Anxiety tailing behind. Logan bedgrudgingly admitted to himself that he had much more to learn. He also made a mental note to ask Patton why it had felt like a jolt of electricity racing through his body when the bubbly side had grabbed his hand.


End file.
